Mathruz Blackfrost
Mathruz is a Forsaken Mage on the Wyrmrest Accord (US) RP-Realm. Titles The Good Doctor Used sarcastically. He is generally not a good person. Background Born in Andorhal a few years before the Second War, Mathriel Hightower was the son of the mage Sanrien Hightower and fur trader Yalette Snowpoint. Raised mostly by his mother and her family Mathriel never saw much of his father as he attended his duties in Dalaran. His life was very simple. The kind but very shy Mathriel rarely played with children his age instead he spent most of his time reading or helping his mother's family around their shop. Despite his few friends he was not without love, even from his father who he so rarely saw. From a young age Mathriel's powers had manifested themselves in small happenings. His powers become truly apparent at the age of thirteen when he completely froze a bowl of stew in front of his father. Upon this demonstration of magical ability he was taken to Dalaran by his father where he, like so many others who had shown an affinity for magic, was taken in to be tutored. Early into his apprenticeship it was evident that Mathriel had considerable talent in the school of Ice magics but severely lacked any skill in the school of Fire and was only slightly better at the Arcane. Always a devoted student he tried to improve, however, even to this day his skill in fire is a bit rough. His time as an apprentice in Dalaran allowed Mathriel to indulge in his love for all different types of herbs. It was a love that never died, even after he did and when he wasn't busy studying or practicing Mathriel spent most of his time in the gardens of Dalaran. Years of training allowed Mathriel to become a full fledged mage, nowhere near the most powerful or the most knowledgeable but he was proud to be able to stand beside his father. It was around this time that Mathriel's strange behaviors started to make themselves known to those close to him. Destruction of Dalaran '' "A coward is someone who refuses to speak when a sword threatens his dissenting voice. A coward is someone who runs for his life instead of fighting for it. Cowards are smart." -- Mathruz Blackfrost on his death. Death Days Rebirth ''Under construction. Present Day Under construction. Appearance Mathruz was once human, once alive. No point in talking about what once was, anyway. Milky gray eyes fix the subject of his attention with the coldly analytic glare of a doctor. The soft tinkling of glass vials and the overpoweringly sweet smell of various herbs accompany Mathruz wherever he treds. His formerly bright blonde hair is now a greasy, matted mess that clings limply to his shoulders and obscures some of his ravaged face. His skin is a pale rotting blue and under the herbs one can smell the stench of decay he tries so hard to conceal. His face is missing strips of flesh and his cheeks appear to have been eaten through by maggots, exposing his shark-like teeth. Large clusters of sores appear on his arms where he has made frenzied attempts to claw maggots out of his skin. He covers these sores as much as he can with the sleeves of his well kempt robes. What remains of the skin on his fingers is blackened from frostbite. Personality Once, Mathruz was a student of magical studies in Dalaran. He met his death during the attack on Dalaran by the undead Scourge lead by Arthas and rose afterwards. Upon having his mind freed by the Banshee Queen Sylvanas Windrunner he found his niche in this new world as an apothecary. Realization of his undeath has warped his mind from the quiet apprentice mage to the unfeeling apothecary in service to the Dark Lady. Empathy is not a trait Mathruz exhibits. Curiosity, on the other hand, is an almost out of control impulse. He has an insatiable desire to find out almost everything he can about the human body. To him, the human body is a book to be opened and studied. He is not above human vivisection. Intelligence is, in his mind, a virtue that should be valued above all others. As such, he has great disdain for those he feels don't value intelligence over brute strength or blind faith. In his duties as an apothecary, Mathruz is extremely meticulous and keeps very detailed notes of his experiments. Because of the level of devotedness to his duties he becomes very quickly consumed with studying his current subject or potion/poison. Mathruz is almost obsessively clean, a trait that plagued him in his living-days. Mathruz's voice is deep and seems to rattle his slender frame. He is polite enough but his speech patterns can move toward the macabre extremely quickly. When he does speak to someone he is very detailed in whatever he is describing and tends to get lost in technicalities. Don't worry, he might still be all there. Quotes *"Fire blackens, ice blackens. All is black. *"Let's not scream, please. I can't hear myself think." *"Hmph, stupid words from a stupid person." Trivia *Mathruz's name was taken from BetaAries' failed machinima. Mathruz was a horribly antisocial dragon named Murathzaku that took the form of a Forsaken Warlock. See also *User:BetaAries Category:Mage Category:Horde Category:Forsaken Category:Male Category:Wyrmrest Accord (US)